


Together, like always

by Shisuca



Series: Fictober18 [1]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 16:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16162895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shisuca/pseuds/Shisuca
Summary: After a fight left Tim hurt and bed ridden, and with a fight still happen Batman and the others had to leave so that called Conner to look after him. though things might be worse than anyone knows.Sorry I know, I can't write a summary or stories. This is for fictober18. hope you like it





	Together, like always

As the sunset in Gotham, empty except for two. Conner in the kitchen trying to make supper for the evening. Well keeping his ears open for any sounds of distress from the houses only other occupant, Tim. 

 

Who had been injured in the last fight and was now under house arrest, with Conner's watchful. 

 

Not that any of the bats were happy that he was here, they had only called because the others still had jobs to do. Not that Conner minded being here, near Tim, he actually quite liked it. they were both quiet people and preferred being alone most of the time. 

 

as the water had boiled for the soup, Kon heard a thud from upstairs. Deciding food could wait he turning off the stove because and walked to the second floor. where he found Tim on the floor, trying to get to his computer, no doubt to continue working on the case. 

 

Kon sighed "Tim what are you doing?"

 

He turned to look and Kon, trying to look innocent, he was failing, miserably. 

 

"Wha, I'm not doing anything, like I promised Bruce I would"

 

Conner raised an eyebrow at him while silently crossing his arms. 

 

"Would you stop doing that Kon, you know I hate it when you Bruce Wayne me" Tim whined

 

Conner huffed going to pick him up to place him on the bed. He was about to grip Tim's lag when a thought crossed his mind, normally he wouldn't ask but Kon felt compelled to ask.

 

" Hey.... Can I ask you something?”

 

Tim turned to him with a questioning look, "Sure, what's up" he asked perplexed by the question. Before Conner asked he placed his hand on Tim's lag, "Ca..can you feel this?" he whispered. 

 

Tim stilled on the ground, looking pensive. Kon gave him time, by moving him back to the bed. then going to finish making them supper, hoping that by the time he got back Tim would have an answer. 

 

When the soup finished cooking and place it in bowls Kon took them up to Tim's room. As Kon entered the room it was to see Tim panicking, after realizing that he didn't feel it when Kon had touched his lag. 

 

Kon placed the bowls down, then cautiously approached him like one would a wounded animal. which seemed appropriate for the current situation. As he got closer Conner could see that he was in fact having a panic attack, which was new and worrying. Now Conner isn't the most affectionate person, he is only 8 years old after all. That being said Conner did know how to calm Tim down, mostly. Carefully he positioned himself behind Tim, wrapping his arms around his middle. Bring Tim to his chest Conner exaggerating his breathing trying to get Tim to match it.

Slowly, ever so slowly Tim's was breathing was evening out, though he was now shaking. Conner started rubbing his hands up and down his arms, muttering and cooing to distract Tim. After a few more minutes Tim was leaning completely on Conner, not that he minded. Conner reached to grab one of the bowls of soup giving it to him and saying softly,  
"Eat, we'll figure this out later together"  
Tim just nodded, grabbing the bowl offered to him, eating slowly. Conner keep holding him placing his head on his shoulder and humming quietly,  
They would figure it out together, like they always do. But for now, they would stay in each other’s arms, and pretend like that world wasn't about to burn around them.


End file.
